Marichat AU
by Galaxy Chip
Summary: A new AU for each new day
1. Introduction

This is gonna be a thing where I post a new au for each day, but I might run so I do a cross over like genderbend kwami swap

Au revoir ~Galaxy


	2. Princess AU

In this AU ladybug does not exist, Marinette likes Chat, and vice versa.

"Hey purrincess" Chat slipped through Marinette's, oversized, open stained glass window. Chat stood behind Marinette, and peered over her shoulder. Siting In front of her was 3 photos, one of prince Nathanael, one of prince Adrien(aka Chat), and one of prince Ivan. Marinette looked sad and she also stayed silent and didn't reply to Chat. Her eyes darted over each photo. Marinette was starting to cry, she didn't want to marry any of them but her mom told her she needed to marry a prince, and Chat, the love of Marinette's life, was 99.9% probably not a prince. The way he acts was not one of a prince it was one of a curious knight, which was excactly what he was. He was funny, kind, reckless, carefree, which was excactly what she loved about him.

"P-Princess? Are you okay?" Chat said with clouds of uncertainty in his voice.

"no? It's just that all these princes are nice but..." Marinette started "I like someone else"

Marinette really didn't like chat, nor Adrien? How could this be? She's so playful around chat, and so nice torwards Adrien. Chat thought.

"W-w-who?" Chat questioned, sadly

"He's not a prince!" Marinette blurted out. "And my mom says I have to marry a prince!"

"W-who?" Chat repeated sadly

"Um..." Marinette hesitated, was she really about to do this? "You..." A wide grin spread across Chat's face.

"You really think I can't be a prince?" Chat asked through his grin "You think I can't detransform into this handsome fellow?" Chat pointed at 'himself' or also known as Adrien

"You don't act like a prince!" Marinette said " Your reckless, carefree, funny, everything a prince isn't... Or atleast I've never seen one like that..."

"You've seen me!" Chat blurted out without thinking "Uh..."

"So you actually are a prince?" To which Chat responded with a shy nod.

"Which one?" Marinette asked gesturing over the 3 photos. Chat then proceeded to point to the picture of Adrien Agreste. When Marinette just sat and stayed silent Chat started to cry but Marinette couldn't hear him crying. When Mari continued to stay silent Chat's tears turned to sobs when Marinette heard his sobs Marinette got up turned around and hugged chat

"Chat... I'm so glad!"

*Please post reviews for the next AU thank you!

~Galaxy Chip


	3. SoulMate AU (wright on skin)

Marinette drew a small heart on her wrist, maybe this time her soulmate would wright back, she was the symbol of good luck, but now that she thought about it, would Chat Noir be her soulmate? Technically it did make since, he was the embodiment of bad luck and, she, good luck. She looked down at her wrist, but this time, next to her heart, was really neat hand wrighting reading, Well hello there. She stared at it and blinked at a few seconds, sure enough, she wasn't seeing things, she almost immediatly wrote back: Hello! After a few seconds she saw the same hand wrighting reading: May I ask your name? She wrote back: Yeah, I'm Marinette, you? Oh no, she thought, what if he lives in a different country? Or speacks a different language? Oh... Wait. She looked back down at her lower arm, she read: Marinette? Is this you? Next to it was drawn a little head with pigtails on the sides, and a sweet smile plastered on it"s face, wow, he was good at drawing, she thought. Yep! She wrote back. Almost immediatly she got a replie: You know me better as Chat Noir. Oh, she thought, She was right! She may not atually love her partner, but he was a good guy! She was glad he was her soulmate, he was nice, hot, adorable(If the cat ears didn't proove anything, she still stated it),charming, and more. Come over, she wrote. Then she heard a knock on her trap door.

"Are you my soulmate?" She asked confused how he got here so fast. He nodded his head.

"Are you, Are you dissapointed?" He asked sheepishly, this was another reason to proove he was adorable.

"Nope!" Marinette started, "I'm terrified!" The sheepish grin on Chat's face faltered "Just kidding! I'm glad!" Chat smiled now, a genuine smile, another way to proove he was adorable.

-The Next Day-

pMarinette sighed, Isn't Chat Noir adorable, Marinette thought to herself.

"Girl, I thought you liked Adrien?"

"Did I say that aloud? Mon dieu!"

"Yeah, but, honestly, do you not like Adrien anymore?"

"I don't know, Chat Noir's hot" Marinette said blushing furiously. Maybe she did like Chat Noir. Which, honestly wouldn't be so bad at all.

"Wanna see some pictures?" Alya asked, Marinette shook her head yes. Alya showed Marinette some pictures of Chat Noir, sure enough she started eyeing the pictures intentilly in a way she didn't ever, not even with Adrien, before.

-At Marinette's house-Marinette opened up her hatch and walked out to her balcony.

"Ah! Shoot! Watch out!" Chat Noir landed but somehow made it to where he was at the bottom, also with Marinette's lips on top of his. His lips were so soft, she thought, it felt like she just kissed an angel. Marinette pulled up from on top of him.

"I love you, Marinette!" Chat blurted out on accident, Marinette bopped him on the nose.

"I love you too silly itty!" Marinette giggled and grabbed his bell on his suit and smashed her lips against his.


	4. Spirit Animal AU (And purring too)

**An- a story in which your spirit animal is a part of your biology, in other words, at anytime in your life your spirit animals mental traits (Adrien purring, Mari sleeping more during winter) appear, and shortly after your physical traits appear, people who practice can hide their physical traits.**

Adrien was sitting in his giant, over sized, humongous room, Plagg was asleep on his pillow with a half eaten Camembert beside him. Adrien was bored so he was scrolling through the ladyblog's fan theories section (an area where fans post their theories and opinions) and a lot of people seemed to think that ladybug could fight against akuma by herself, which was probably true, but he liked to believe he atleast helped to save the world quicker. He then switched to the video part of the ladyblog and watched the latest interview from ladybug which was:

"Hey ladybug?" Alya asked, "Can you spare a bit of your time and give me an interview?" Ladybug spun around in her masked glory, antennas poking out of her midnight hair and wings sprouting out from her back. She cracked a genuine bright big smile.

"Oh sure Alya" Ladybug then continued, "you're lucky you caught us on patrol, if not I wouldn't be able because of the: I can use my lucky charm then detransform after five minutes, deal"

"Ok" Alya took a deep breath, "Some people seem to believe that you could battle akuma without Chat Noir. Which I don't believe is true because, during time breaker, Chat went in front of you and got touched, and if he didn't then you would disappear and Paris would be doomed!"

"Actually yeah" Ladybug started, "I wa gonna ask you to clear that up, Paris would be doomed without chat noir" Ladybug jumped off and thus was the end of the interview mean while Adrien was blushing furiously.

-The Next Day-

"Adrikens!" Chloe screeched while Adrien grimaced as the goat horned girl and her non-existent glory approached him. (Yes Chloe is a goat because they are the devil's animal, no joke) Chloe tried to kiss his lips real quickly but, luckily for him, he skidded to the side and Chloe face planted on the floor. Adrien smirked. Nino patted his shoulder.

"Good dodge, bro" Nino congratulated him.

"I aim to please" Adrien replied. Adrien might be a skilled person and hide his physical traits, Nino thought to himself, but he knew he DID have his physical traits because he knew Adrien could hear and smell impossibly well (Mental traits) and had found out 2 months ago (At most it takes 2 weeks for physical traits to appear) Nino immediately gasped and turned wide eyed to Adrien. He gestured for Adrien to follow him and headed for the hall.

"Dude" Nino whispered, "Are you a cat?" Adrien tilted his head to the side, to which only more-so proved Nino's point.

"A cat?" Adrien asked confused, "Oh! My spirit animal! Well I guess the cat's out of the bag!" Adrien released his hold on his physical traits and let his black ears and tail show.

"Well that explains the bad luck" As Nino pointed this out Adrien nodded.

-Later That Day-

"Hello princess!" Adrien exclaimed after she let Chat Noir in. "How are mew today?" Marinette rolled her eyes at his pun.

"Quite good, you?" Marinette asked.

"Eh, I had a long day." Adrien half said- half yawned. "May I sit?" Chat gestured torwards a spot next to his princess. Said princess nodded. Marinette hesitantly reached out and started petting his, notably soft, hair. He started to lean into her gentle touch, using his hand to prop him up. And suddenly his hand slipped and his head managed to land in Marinette's lap. She just kept petting his hair. But she noticed he was straining to make sure something didn't happen, probably due to his spirit animal, she pondered to herself. But then she noticed his face was a lot more relaxed, and just then she could hear a soft rumbling coming from somewhere.

"Is that you Chat?" Marinette asked.

"What?" Chat inquired.

"That rumbling?" Marinette giggled, "Sounds a bit like purring, don't you think?" She looked down to notice her kitty's head wasn't bare anymore, there were to pointy cat ears on his head. She slowly moved her hand and started to rub the ears instead of petting his hair. The purring grew louder and she was able to tell, for a fact, that it was purring. Chat's face grew a shade of red she wasn't sure was even possible on a person, or should she say **purr** son? "Awww... Adorable!" Chat seemed to visibly relax in her arms.


	5. Blood Type

**_An- So... Uh... This is an AU I made so it might be kind of dumb... So basically if you have the same blood type as someone you might be soul mates. It's dumb, I know! Ok, here's the description:_**

 _It has been said that if you have the same blood type as someone then you might be soul mates, but you_ _ **have**_ _to have the same blood type as your soulmate. To bad Adrien has a_ _ **really**_ _rare blood type. But does a certain princess have the same blood type?_

"Ugh..." Chat groaned.

"What's wrong kitty?" Marinette asked, worried. Chat sighed.

"You know how soulmates have the same blood types?" Chat asked and Marinette nodded, "I have a _really_ rare blood type."

"I can relate." Marinette told him.

"What's your blood type?" Chat asked, politely. Not even considering her answer could be O- (An actual blood type)

"O negative." Marinette replied, casually. Chat stiffened and turned red.

"O-O-Oh? Really?" Marinette's face went red and she stared at him.

"You have O negative, don't you?" Chat nodded. "Wow!" Marinette gasped out through laughter, Chat soon following. Chat wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"We are soulmates, _purr_ incess! Marinette fondly rolled her eyes.

 ** _An- Sorry, it's short_**


End file.
